


Белое пятно

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Соловьиной трелью раздался звонок в дверь, и Эрвин тут же возненавидел этот звук.— Это Майк, — обреченно простонал он. — Совсем забыл, что мы договорились встретиться сегодня.





	Белое пятно

Эрвин мог вечно смотреть на три вещи: как горит огонь, как течет вода и как Леви сносит крышу от его рук. Возможно ли ревновать к собственным рукам? Кажется, он приближался к доказательству того, что это возможно. Природа не обделила его размерами мужского достоинства, да и любовником он был, по собственному мнению, неплохим, но стоило ему дотронуться до Леви пальцами — начинало происходить нечто поистине невероятное.

От простых, невинных прикосновений тот вздрагивал, и Эрвину потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы выяснить, что это от удовольствия. А от более откровенных ласк всегда сдержанный и даже немного отстраненный Леви метался под ним, стонал, почти что скулил, требуя большего. Сам подавался назад, насаживаясь на пальцы, или почти неконтролируемо вбивался в кулак. Было очевидно, что долго он так не протянет, потому Эрвин быстро прекращал подобные прелюдии, чтобы секс не закончился слишком быстро. Да и что скрывать — ему нравилось, когда Леви кончал от его члена в заднице, а еще больше нравилось кончать одновременно с ним. Эрвин хотел как-нибудь довести Леви до оргазма одними руками, ради эксперимента, но каждый раз срывался и обещал себе, что в следующий раз уж точно. Сложно было удержаться, глядя на подтянутые ягодицы, прогиб в пояснице и влажные от смазки, приоткрытые мышцы ануса. Откровенные стоны Леви тоже не особо помогали.

Но, может, сейчас у него все же получится? Они не виделись почти неделю — Леви на работе сдавал какой-то сложный проект и из-за этого возвращался домой за полночь и практически без сил. Один раз Эрвин попытался вытащить его на обед, но глядя на то, как Леви давится сэндвичем и ежеминутно поглядывает на часы, решил просто дождаться, когда все это закончится.

Проект успешно сдали вчера, и Леви порывался сразу же приехать, но Эрвин отправил его домой отсыпаться. Понимал — если тот приедет, поспать он ему не даст. Тем более, что это был вечер пятницы, и на следующий день у них обоих был выходной.

Леви появился на пороге его дома в девять утра — с двумя картонными стаканчиками кофе, булочками с творожным кремом и тающими снежинками на шарфе и в волосах.

— Доброе утро, — сказал он сонно жмурящемуся на зимнее солнце Эрвину и протянул стаканчики.

Эрвин кивнул, осторожно отставил кофе на тумбочку и сгреб Леви в охапку. Прижался губами к его прохладному, влажному от снега виску, захлопывая входную дверь ногой.

— Я соскучился, — выдохнул он и потянул Леви наверх, в еще теплую с ночи постель.

Сейчас он сидел между разведенных коленей Леви, трахая его одной рукой, а второй не в ритм подрачивая член. Собственный болезненно пульсировал, натягивая ткань пижамных штанов и яростно сигнализируя о своем желании оказаться на месте пальцев. Удерживало Эрвина только желание сделать Леви приятно, таким образом поздравив его с удачным завершением проекта. Он погладил подушечкой большого пальца скользкую от смазки головку, не прекращая двигать другой рукой — но не вынимая пальцев, а слегка сгибая их внутри.

— Агх-х, — протянул Леви.

«Да к черту!» — подумал Эрвин и приспустил резинку штанов, оглядывая смятые простыни в поисках предательски потерявшегося в самый нужный момент тюбика лубриканта.

Соловьиной трелью раздался звонок в дверь, и Эрвин тут же возненавидел этот звук.

— Это Майк, — обреченно простонал он. — Совсем забыл, что мы договорились встретиться сегодня.

Он завозился, натягивая штаны обратно, но Леви вцепился в его руку:

— Эрвин, стой. Я почти… — его глаза лихорадочно блестели, а дыхание было поверхностным и учащенным. — Пожалуйста, — почти умоляюще прошептал он.

Эрвин вернул руки на место и усмехнулся про себя — похоже, только несвоевременный приход Майка и может удержать его от того, чтобы наброситься на Леви голодным зверем и оттрахать так, как хотелось все эти бесконечные дни вынужденного воздержания. Он поймал ритм, и Леви застонал громче. Как Эрвин и предсказывал, много времени тому не понадобилось. С десяток размашистых движений, и Леви кончил, почти заглушая долгим, невероятно пошлым стоном еще один мелодичный перезвон. 

— Приводи себя в порядок и спускайся к нам, — Эрвин поспешно вытер ладонь об одеяло и пошел открывать, по пути натягивая самую длинную из своих футболок.

— Ну, привет, разведчик!

— Рад тебя видеть.

Они обнялись, и Эрвин пригласил Майка в комнату. Осторожно опустился на кресло напротив него, закинув ногу на ногу — член все еще пульсировал, требуя внимания.

— Как съездил?

Майк работал в отделе международных связей компании, в которой Эрвин был исполнительным директором. Две недели назад он улетел в Китай — исследовать перспективы расширения на тамошний рынок и налаживать связи. А теперь, судя по всему, ему не терпелось поделиться всей собранной информацией.

В комнату вошел Леви, и Эрвин с удовольствием отметил остатки румянца на его щеках и выпуклость на светло-серых спортивных штанах — член еще не успел опасть после оргазма, а тонкая ткань, казалось, только сильнее подчеркивала это. Эрвин сглотнул, вспоминая о том, как приятно вжаться бедром между ног Леви, чувствуя горячую твердость.

Они встречались уже полгода, и в его доме понемногу заводились какие-то вещи, принадлежащие Леви, — зубная щетка, полотенце, домашние штаны и футболка. Эрвин уже думал предложить Леви переехать к нему насовсем, но история о том, как тот с детства мечтал о собственной квартире и вот, наконец, накопил достаточно денег и купил, заставила его притормозить с этим. Леви относился к личным вещам с маниакальным уважением ребенка, выросшего в приюте, и Эрвин только недавно отучил себя удивленно поглядывать на то, как странно он держит чашку — не за ручку, а за обод, чтобы не разбилась.

— Привет, — Майк пожал Леви руку и, как показалось Эрвину, отчетливо потянул носом, прежде чем выпустить его ладонь. У Майка всегда был особо чуткий нюх, Эрвин еще с университета, где они вместе учились, поражался этой его способности. И сейчас вполне мог представить, как от Леви явственно тянет сексом. Что говорить о Майке, если ему и самому почудился характерный, очень возбуждающий запах от разгоряченного тела, когда Леви прошел мимо в сторону кухни.

— Пойду поставлю чайник, — сообщил тот и вышел.

— Черт, Эрвин, а у него нет брата-близнеца? Или хотя бы просто брата?

— Прекращай облизываться, — рассмеялся он. — И найди себе уже кого-то.

— Обязательно, если расскажешь, где раздают таких стройных, ладных брюнетов. Как, наверное, удобно, когда он…

— Майк! — Эрвин повысил голос, но не смог перестать улыбаться. — Я не собираюсь обсуждать это с тобой. Серьезно. Лучше рассказывай, что там твои китайцы.

Он знал Майка слишком давно и хорошо, чтобы обижаться на такой откровенный интерес к своему любовнику или начать ревновать. В конце концов, именно Майк все время уговаривал его найти себе постоянного партнера. Так что Эрвин испытывал даже какое-то странное удовольствие от того, какое впечатление произвел на того Леви с самой первой их встречи.

— Китайцы. Точно, — Майк фыркнул в усы, переключаясь на другую тему. — Если еще раз отправишь меня в командировку вместе с Ханджи…

— Эрвин, у тебя сахар закончился, — крикнул Леви с кухни.

— В нижнем ящике еще одна банка, — отозвался он. Леви был единственным знакомым ему человеком, который до сих пор пил чай с сахаром, при чем клал сразу две ложки.

— Где? Не вижу.

— Погоди, — кинул Эрвин Майку и пошел на кухню.

В дверном проеме он на пару секунд остановился, наслаждаясь видом — Леви стоял к нему спиной, точнее, задом, низко наклонившись в поисках заветной банки. Штаны натянулись, плотно очерчивая ягодицы и бедра, между которыми виднелся аккуратный овал мошонки. Эрвин не сдержался, подошел ближе и прижался к Леви, положив руки ему на бока.

— Не подкрадывайся ко мне так, — пробурчал тот, резко распрямляясь. — Не нашел ничего. Он точно в этом ящике?

Эрвин ничего не ответил, сильнее вжимая Леви в себя. Просунул руки между их телами, сжал упругую задницу и шумно задышал, уткнувшись носом Леви в макушку. Возбуждение уже должно было бы пройти, но вместо этого будто нарастало с каждой минутой, напоминая о том, как долго они не виделись.

В соседней комнате зазвонил телефон и послышался недовольный голос Майка:

— Алло. Привет. Я только вчера вернулся! Да, сразу лег спать.

Эрвин потянул Леви за собой в ванную и закрыл дверь на замок.

— Ты что творишь? — прошипел Леви. — Там же Майк в соседней комнате тебя ждет.

— Он с матерью разговаривает, это надолго, поверь мне, — Эрвин уже снова прижимался к Леви сзади, терся об него, а затем надавил на затылок, заставляя наклониться и опереться локтями о тумбу. Потянул штаны Леви вниз и едва не кончил оттого, что этот засранец не потрудился даже надеть трусы. Приспустил свои собственные штаны и сразу же приставил головку ко входу, осторожно толкаясь внутрь.

— Эй, помедленнее, — возмутился Леви, но поднялся на носки, чтобы Эрвину было удобнее. Разница в росте делала секс стоя достаточно некомфортным, но сейчас это было последним, о чем Эрвину хотелось думать. Он наклонился к Леви, продолжая медленно втискиваться в него.

— И десяти минут не прошло с тех пор, как я трахал тебя пальцами. Забыл? — он вошел полностью и тут же вышел почти на всю длину. Второй раз толкнулся смелее и сильнее. Леви шумно выдохнул и уронил голову на руки.

Тумба была достаточно устойчивой, но от яростных толчков и их совместного веса с глухим звуком билась о стену. У Эрвина перед глазами все плыло, он слепо шарил руками под футболкой Леви, гладил его спину, пощипывал соски. В какой-то момент ручка двери пару раз с громким клацаньем дернулась вниз, но Эрвин едва обратил на это внимание. Желание спустить в узкую тугую задницу Леви заволакивало разум тяжелым туманом.

— Долго вы там еще? Мне отлить надо, — глухо раздался за дверью голос Майка.

— Блядь, — выругался Леви.

— Сейчас, — отозвался Эрвин, надеясь, что его голос звучит спокойно и твердо.

Из-за того, что ему все время приходилось приседать, ноги начали дрожать, и он отстранился, сев на крышку унитаза.

— Иди сюда. Ну, давай, — он нетерпеливо потянул Леви на себя. Тот выпутался из штанов, болтавшихся на лодыжках, и сел к нему на колени, рукой помогая направить член в себя. Эрвин подхватил его руками под задницу, помогая двигаться. Он уже чувствовал, как к паху со всего тела стекается пероргазменный жар.

— Ты чертов извращенец, — выдохнул Леви, глядя ему в глаза. А затем запустил руку в его волосы и впился в рот влажным, грубоватым поцелуем, заглушая протяжный облегченный стон.

Эрвину показалось, что оргазм продолжался даже после того, как Леви слез с него.

— Я пойду в душ на втором этаже. Не хочу видеть сальные ухмылочки Майка, — Леви надел штаны и быстро плеснул водой в лицо. — И найди уже блядский сахар!

Двигаться Эрвину совершенно не хотелось, все тело будто превратилось в желе, но Леви оставил дверь открытой, а до проясняющегося разума начинало понемногу доходить, как все это должно было выглядеть с позиции Майка. Так что он наскоро обтерся салфетками, умылся и вернулся в комнату.

— Ни слова о чем-то кроме китайцев, договорились? — предупредил он с порога, еще даже не успев увидеть лицо Майка, сидевшего на диване спиной к нему. Тот хмыкнул и пожал плечами.

— Чаю-то хоть принеси.

Леви оставался наверху и спустился только когда Майк уже ушел, а Эрвин мыл на кухне чашки. Через пару минут он наконец появился в кухне с недовольным видом.

— Сахар нашел?

— Нет. Похоже, действительно закончился.

— Ладно, попью со сгущенкой, — Леви подошел к холодильнику и открыл дверцу.

— Сгущенки тоже нет.

— Как нет? А белое пятно на диване откуда? Свежее.

— Белое пятно? — Эрвин обернулся. Они молча смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, прежде чем оба синхронно закрыли лица ладонью.


End file.
